


Long Time Coming

by eclecticat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Crack, Humor, M/M, Mutant Powers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exo's own super powers cockblock their sex lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Still can't believe I wrote this. Absolutely blaming the Exodus teasers.  
> Written around March 2015.

The sound of lips tasting each other echoes in the small dark room.  
  
One minute Junmyeon and Jongin are downstairs along with the rest of the team, partying before the Exodus Games, then the next they’re pushing each other against thin walls. Junmyeon emits a low moan as Jongin pins him on the door and sucks on his neck. Jongin smells of musk and bath soap and it just leaves Junmyeon breatheless.  
  
“Jongin, you’re going to leave marks…” Junmyeon warns meekly. Jongin stops sucking his neck and offers him a wicked smile. “Now, now…leader would love that, huh?” Jongin roughly smashes his lips against Junmyeon’s without warning, hands snaking around Junmyeon’s shirt. Junmyeon thinks Jongin tastes good, like strawberry bubblegum, and he revels in the taste as he adjusts his head to let Jongin’s tongue enter his mouth. Soon, clothes are discarded on the floor and they’re both on Jongin’s bed with Jongin on top of Junmyeon. “God, you look so good, hyung.” Jongin stares at Junmyeon’s pale, pale body beneath him.  
  
Jongin has always loved Junmyeon. It was 3 years ago when they first met at the base. The Chosen Ones were finally summoned by the Queen. “Exodus Games will be held in our country. I expect all of you to do your best and make our country proud.”, the Queen said. Jongin merely bowed, knowing he has a very special duty for his country ever since he was born. There are 12 Chosen Ones in Nobu, with each and every one having their own amazing powers. Jongin is given the power of teleportation while Junmyeon is given the power of water control. Having royal blood, Junmyeon was appointed as leader of the Chosen Ones. Junmyeon has always been hard to reach so Jongin has always been happy to settle with being friends with him.  
  
That is till tonight.  
  
When Junmyeon got exceptionally drunk and told Jongin he has always liked him.  
  
Jongin slows the pace. He gently leaves kisses on Junmyeon’s face, hands tugging softly on Junmyeon’s blonde locks. Soft lips touch Junmyeon’s eyes, cheeks, nose till Jongin is on Junmyeon’s ears, nibbling it ever so gently. It leaves Junmyeon moaning, grasping for more. He tugs on Jongin’s shoulders, leaving scratch marks in the process. “You’re so responsive, hyung.” Jongin teases Junmyeon more as he licks his neck and leaves bruising marks on his collarbone. Junmyeon writhes beneath him, adjusting his position so he can bite on Jongin’s shoulders.  
  
“Stop being a fucking tease.” Junmyeon attempts to tug on Jongin’s cock, but only gets manhandled by the latter. Jongin pins his arms down and smirks. “This is for teasing me all these years…” Jongin slowly and mercilessly kisses Junmyeon from his collarbone to his chest and up to his stomach. Jongin can feel Junmyeon’s abs contract and it honestly turns him on so much he feels his cock harden. “This is for not telling me you like me…” Jongin leaves hickies on Junmyeon’s waist. Junmyeon gasps, legs wrapping itself on Jongin’s sweaty back.  
  
“And this…” Jongin caresses Junmyeon’s waist as he lowers himself on the floor. Junmyeon looks just in time to see Jongin smile at him before Jongin engulfs his mouth with Junmyeon’s cock. “Aaahhh!” The heat of Jongin’s mouth has Junmyeon shamelessly screaming. Jongin enjoys seeing Junmyeon writhe in pain. He enjoys knowing he has this much effect on Junmyeon. He slowly sucks on Junmyeon’s thick cock before he lets go of it with a resounding pop. “This is reward for finally letting your feelings go.”  
  
Jongin licking his lips is enough for Junmyeon to finally lose control.  
  
Junmyeon hisses as he pushes Jongin’s mouth on his cock. Jongin takes it all in without complaint. He should have known Junmyeon would be the type to be impatient towards his sexual frustration. He complies by bobbing his head on Junmyeon’s cock. The leader tastes sweet and Jongin thinks he should thank all the milk his leader drinks every morning for breakfast. He could feel Junmyeon’s length thicken inside his mouth and it bloats his ego so much that _finally_ this is happening.  
  
“Fuck, Jongin. Fuck.” Junmyeon sharply moans as Jongin hastens the pace and guides Junmyeon through his orgasm. Jongin laps all of Junmyeon’s milk up as he soothes Junmyeon’s nerves by caressing his legs.  
  
“Oh god…” It feels like a wave of shame slams on Junmyeon when he realizes what he just did. Jongin can feel the leader shake as the latter tries to curl himself up, but Jongin is quick to leave soft kisses on his collars. “Shhh, hyung. You did so well.” He hugs Junmyeon, letting him feel how much he absolutely likes the leader. Junmyeon nuzzles his face on Jongin’s chest and just lets Jongin take care of him. At least for now, he can be weak in front of Jongin. For now.  
  
Junmyeon kisses Jongin’s neck and chest. Jongin moans in return as he guides Junmyeon to his cock. He needs it now. Desperately needs it now. Junmyeon tugs on it lightly and it leaves Jongin hissing for more. He bites his lower lip and nods at Junmyeon to continue. Junmyeon envelops his pale fingers on Jongin’s cock and squeezes it before tugging it up and down. He smothers Jongin’s precum on the entire shaft and hears Jongin moan. “Hyung…how can you be this good?” Junmyeon responds by smothering Jongin’s neck with feather kisses. It leaves Jongin breatheless. He can’t take it anymore. He needs Junmyeon.  
  
Jongin pulls Junmyeon’s hand from his cock and guides it to his ass. “Please, hyung…” The urgency in Jongin’s voice has Junmyeon troubled. “Are you sure?” It’s a fact that they’re both virgins; all of the Chosen Ones are. “Well if there’s somebody who’s going to get my virginity, I’d like it to be you.” Junmyeon’s heart swells at that response. He kisses Jongin in the lips and nods.  
  
He begins with one finger. Jongin bites his lower lip through the pain. Tears well in his eyes and Junmyeon looks at him alarmed, but the younger merely nods, asking Junmyeon to continue. Junmyeon nods back and lets his finger do the work. Soon, he inserts another finger and it has Jongin screaming. “Goddamnit, hyung!” Jongin takes Junmyeon’s fingers out of his ass and positions himself face down.  
Junmyeon doesn’t need any more warning. He puts his hands on Jongin’s waist and rides him. “Hyung!” Jongin’s face is buried on the mattress at the impact of Junmyeon’s cock inside him. _God it feels so so good._ Jongin savors the fact that Junmyeon is making love with him, looking at the focused expression of their leader as he rams him.  
  
“I’m so close hyung…” Jongin moans. Junmyeon takes it as a cue to quicken the pace. He grits his teeth and slams his cock in Jongin’s ass. Then suddenly it happens.  
  
It happens so fast it renders both of them panicking and spiralling out of control.  
  
Junmyeon’s hold on Jongin’s waist tightens as he feels a rush of air envelop them. Jongin’s eyes visibly enlarge as he looks at Junmyeon’s panicked face. “Fuck, Jongin, don’t. Don’t teleport!” But it’s too late. ”I’m sorry, hyung!” Bam, they’re tumbling down naked and wet on the living room.  
  
The upbeat music blaring outside is a huge contrast to the quietness of Jongin’s room. There’s no one inside the living room, but Junmyeon knows better. Soon the others will come and…  
  
“I’m so sorry, hyung! I didn’t do it on purpose!” Jongin, in all his glorious nakedness and wet hair, rushes to Junmyeon at the other side of the living room. It’s raining inside the living room and as much as Junmyeon tries to concentrate, he just can’t stop it. Junmyeon doesn’t look at Jongin, opting to quickly find clothes or any kind of thing to hide his nakedness. “Hyung, I’m really, really sorry!” Jongin continues to plead while Junmyeon continues to search. They’re both starking naked and wet, hair clinging to foreheads and necks.  
  
“Oh, there you two are!” The booming voice of firestarter Park Chanyeol surprises both Jongin and Junmyeon. “Kyungsoo has been looking for…” He squints at the two of them. “Oh shit. Wait. Did I walk in on something really private?” Chanyeol unleashes fire on his hand and catches a glimpse of the naked two. Junmyeon wants nothing, but to blast water at Chanyeol. Chayeol rushes outside before Jongin can catch him. “Oh fuck, this is gold.”  
  
“I’M REALLY SORRY, HYUNG.” Jongin cries as he teleports from his room and back to the living room, carrying their clothes with him. “HYUNG, I DIDN’T MEAN IT.”  
  
Before Junmyeon can even tell Jongin it’s okay, the floor is already shaking and he can already hear the loud guffaws of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.  
  
  
  
“I’m going to kill Kyungsoo and Chanyeol…”  
  
  
  
Junmyeon summons all the water in their house pipes to fight against the evil firestarter and earthshaker.  
  



End file.
